1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package made from a modified vertical form, fill, and seal packaging machine, and the apparatus and method for making same, that provides for a single piece construction of a multi-compartment package. In particular, the invention provides a flexible film package that has two or more compartments, with each compartment separated by a rupturable seal.
2. Description of Related Art
Vertical form, fill, and seal packaging machines are commonly used in the snack food industry for forming, filling, and sealing bags of chips and other like products. At present, no known vertical form, fill, and seal machine is capable of producing multi-compartment packages from a single tube of packaging film.